


They say that the bedtime for stories is the best time for master-servant communication

by AlexandarCho



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Digital Painting, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Kid Arthur, M/M, Merlin is a terrific storyteller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandarCho/pseuds/AlexandarCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…And the Dragonlord and his dragon live happy ever after. The end.” </p>
<p>The most caring manservant/manny of Camelot is telling his young master, the golden princeling, an intriguing bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say that the bedtime for stories is the best time for master-servant communication

**Author's Note:**

> Still defeating the lack of inspiration and some nagging pain in my shoulders, So I think it’s quite reasonable for me to product nothing new and keep posting the old stuff on here once in a while just in a bid to prove that I’m still alive...Alright hope you enjoy this art, and you know what, it's very easy to lull this Arthur the spoiled little brat to sleep, just give him some sweet tunes and stories will do. :D

                                                   

 

 

 

Also posted on **[Tumblr](http://alexandarcho.tumblr.com/post/127865897910/and-the-dragonlord-and-his-dragon-live-happy)**

 

 


End file.
